


Say something

by Doupi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Execution, F/F, Mort - Freeform, Romance, True Love, jugement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma a trouvé le chemin de retour vers la forêt enchantée. Elle sait aussi que ses sentiments pour Regina ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser paraitre. Aussi quand elle retourne, Emma est bien décidée à confronter l'ancienne Reine. Mais Regina doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et un jugement de mort est prononcé. Saura-t-elle dire adieu à Emma correctement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> C'est du point de vue d'Emma mais on pourrait très bien scinder l'os en plusieurs parties et faire apparaitre les pensées de Regina en même temps. ;)

Dis quelque chose, dis-moi, parle-moi, ne reste pas là à me regarder. On est occupées à se détruire, tu sais, là. Toutes nos promesses, tous nos vœux, ils sont là entre nous dans le silence. Parle-moi, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. 

Tu me regardes et je sais pourtant que je n'existe pas, plus pour toi. Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie. Retiens-moi. Ne reste pas plantée là à regarder dans le vide. Je suis là, moi. Parle, je t'en prie. Crie, hurle ou simplement fais la conversation avec moi. Nous parlerons du beau temps, de la tempête qui approche et de tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'en prie, parle-moi. Ne m'enferme pas dehors. Je me sens si petite, si seule sans toi. Dis quelque chose, dis-moi, parle-moi de cette souffrance que je vois grandir à l'intérieur de ton cœur. Explique-moi cette erreur que tu te reproches.

Dis les mots, ceux qui me feront rester près de toi. Ces mots qui m'offriront une vie à tes côtés. Parle-moi, ne me regarde plus de cet air triste, si abattu. Je ne suis rien, moi, sous ce regard froid. J'ai besoin de la chaleur qui émanait de toi comme les plantes ont besoin du soleil pour vivre. J'ai besoin de ce feu qui consumait notre relation. Parle-moi, regarde-moi. Je n'ai pas encore abandonné. Dis quelque chose, souviens-toi. 

Tu pourrais juste me parler de toi. Parle-moi de ton enfance, de ton passé, de n'importe quoi. J'aimerais juste que tu dises quelque chose. Pourquoi restes-tu là allongée sur le lit ? Ton regard me traverse parfois et tu sais que je suis là. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Dis-moi, dis-moi mes erreurs, dis-moi quelque chose. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler, on peut trouver d'autres manières pour toi de t'exprimer. Fais seulement un geste, un signe. Je t'en prie, parle-moi. 

Pourquoi ne remarques-tu pas que je suis là, presque à genoux devant toi ? Je te suivrais, tu sais, partout où tu iras. Regarde-moi, je suis là, juste à côté. Je rampe dans les ténèbres qui t'entourent. Parle-moi, j'ai peur d'abandonner là. Te souviens-tu seulement que j'existe quand tu fixes ainsi le vide entre les barreaux de ta prison ? Tu me fais ressentir; toute cette peine et cette solitude viennent s'abattre sur moi. J'ai l'impression de me noyer en face de toi, simplement à te regarder. Dis quelque chose, rassure-moi. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas occupée à te laisser mourir devant moi. Prouve-moi. Ne les laisse pas t'emmener loin de moi, te détacher de nous. 

Tu t'en vas et je te suis dans ce monde imaginaire. Nous quitterions la prison si nous pouvions, aussi incertaines toutes les deux sur notre destination. L'alcool fait des miracles pour oublier mais il n'aide pas à marcher, à porter les soucis au loin. J'ai besoin de réponses, j'ai besoin de toi. Toi, tu n'aspires qu'à l'air frais de la nuit, à cette exécution, à ce soulagement que la mort t'offrira. La porte claque derrière nous et un poids se soulève de tes épaules. Tu sais qu'ils viennent te chercher et tu ne t'y opposes plus. As-tu remarqué que je te suivais ? Sais-tu que je suis toujours là ? Dis quelque chose, ne reste pas là à marcher droit devant toi. 

As-tu seulement un but ou cherches-tu simplement à t'éloigner de moi pour m'épargner ? Dis-moi quelque chose, je perds patience. Parle-moi, use de cette voix si magnifique. La nuit est claire dans le petit parc où nous nous sommes arrêtées. Tu trébuches, manques de tomber par terre. Je ne fais pas un geste pour te retenir. Personne n'ose, personne ne ricane. Tu inspires toujours autant la peur dans leurs cœurs. J'ai déjà tant de mal à croire que tout ceci n'est pas un cauchemar. Dis-moi quelque chose, parle-moi. Efface ces mots plombant l'atmosphère entre nous. Les étoiles sont belles, ce soir mais rien ne se compare à ton éclat. 

Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas abandonner, ne me laisse pas me détourner. Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. Souviens-toi que toi et moi, nous ne faisions qu'une. Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, Regina. Dis quelque chose. Ne reste pas plantée là. Prononce les mots et je me battrais pour toi. Ne les laisse pas t'emmener loin de moi. Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. Ravive les sentiments qui grandissent à l'intérieur de moi, souffle sur les braises de notre passion. 

Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie. Le silence nous détruit, il nous éloigne, m'arrache à toi. Dis quelque chose, je me sens si seule, si petite. Je ne suis plus rien si tu m'abandonnes maintenant. Dis quelque chose, parle-moi. Nous pouvons apprendre à aimer, nous pouvons ... Dis quelque chose, mon âme est à nu devant toi. Parle-moi, garde-moi entière. Je mets mon monde à tes pieds, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que ça fait de perdre espoir, raconte-moi la douleur de voir mourir celui qu'on aime. Explique-moi pourquoi tu voulais détruire ce monde. Regarde-moi. Tu nous détruis à chaque pas que tu fais. Parle-moi, ne laisse pas le silence faire son œuvre de mort. Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. 

Parle-moi avant que je ne retrouve ma voix. Je te condamnerais, nous achèverais. Parle-moi, aide-moi à ressentir quelque chose. Rappelle-moi ce qui nous définit, ce que je suis. Regarde-moi, fixe-moi et exprime-toi. Je suis désolée. J'ai l'impression de t'abandonner. Ton regard se perd dans l'immensité du temps. Parle-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis entrain d'abandonner. Entends-moi. Entends mon appel au secours en silence. Je t'aime, tu sais. Parle-moi. N'oublie pas. L'éclat de la lune se reflète dans tes yeux brillant de larmes. Parle-moi, je suis occupée à laisser tomber. Parle-moi tant que tu es encore là. Tes épaules tombent, ma gorge se serre. Les sanglots s'écoulent librement de toi, je les retiens pour ne pas perdre la face.

Parle-moi, j'abandonne là. Tu t'arrêtes sur l'estrade, face au lac. Les canards ne viennent même pas voir si nous avons à manger. Toute la ville ne dort plus. Ils retiennent leur souffle, les animaux aussi. Ils sont venus assister à ta chute. Ce silence, je n'en peux plus. Parle-moi avant que je ne trébuche à nouveau et ne me perde. Nous sommes au bord d'un précipice. Parle-moi, ne te jette pas dans le vide. Je te suivrais, tu sais ... Jusqu'au bout du monde, même. Parle-moi, oublie ma fierté qui s'est mise entre nous. Explique-moi pourquoi je dois me battre pour toi. Raconte-moi cet amour que tu me portes. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le silence est plus noir que n'importe quelle nuit. Il nous étouffe, nous endort. Mes yeux se ferment déjà, bercée par ta respiration douce, seule signe que tu es toujours là. La chaleur qui émanait de ton côté, réchauffait le mien pendant nos longues veilles et pourtant, je me sens si froide encore. Le jour est arrivé bien trop tôt. Un pic de glace s'enfonce dans mon cœur. Dis quelque chose avant qu'il ne craque. Je serais tienne, tu sais. Je serais tienne si seulement tu voulais bien de moi. 

Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je m'enfonce un peu plus à chaque seconde quand tu ne fais que rester là. Le temps passe, celui que nous n'avons plus. Parle-moi, simplement, de toi, de nous, de hier, d'aujourd'hui et de demain. Pourquoi refuses-tu de laisser aller ta fierté ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas mon cœur qui git-là sur le chemin devant nous ? Dis quelque chose, prends-moi contre toi. Raconte-moi. Regarde-moi. Use de ces mots magiques qui habitent ton esprit. Aime-moi, adore-moi, même pour une heure, une seconde. Parle-moi. Montre-moi comment tu aimes. Je serais celle dont tu as besoin, même si tu ne le sais pas. 

Tu me tires à nouveau de mon plaidoyer silencieux. L'aube se lève, il est temps d'en finir. J'apprends toujours pourtant, j'apprends ce qui me coûte de t'aimer. Parle-moi. N'abandonne pas. Tu t'éloignes déjà, comme si je n'étais rien. Je suis peut-être trop petite pour être vue, comme un insecte que l'on écrase sans faire attention. Dis quelque chose, je suis là moi. Les autres, aussi mais ont-ils seulement de l'importance ? On attend, j'ai si peur pourtant. Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? On pourrait tirer un trait sur tout ce qui s'est passé. On pourrait recommencer, se reconstruire une vie loin d'ici. Je pourrais tomber amoureuse à nouveau. Nous pourrions vivre. 

Dis quelque chose, ne reste pas immobile là. La sentence ne serait pas la même si je pouvais me battre pour toi. Parle-moi, montre-moi que tu tiens à nous. Il commence à pleuvoir, ils te détachent de moi. Ils éloignent nos corps. Tu les laisses faire. Dis quelque chose, regarde-moi. J'ai peur d'abandonner si tu t'en vas. Dis-moi que je peux te suivre où tu iras. Mon âme tente en tout cas, quand mes pieds ne bougent pas, de te suivre. Tu fais une pause, mon cœur aussi. Je ne t'ai pas encore quittée des yeux. Dis quelque chose. Je la ressens aussi; cette tension qui t'habite. C'est comme ça que je sais. Je sais que je suis faite pour toi. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Regarde-moi, souris-moi, parle-moi. J'ai l'impression de tomber. J'ai besoin de toi ... Pour me raccrocher et ne plus me perdre. 

Dis quelque chose. Je suis entrain d'abandonner là. Je ravale ma fierté et m'apprête à faire le premier pas. Regarde-moi, je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi me sentir vivante à nouveau. Tu fais demi-tour, parlementant avec ceux qui t'emmènent. Ils hochent de la tête, te donnant leur accord. Tu cours, vers moi. Parle-moi, regarde-moi. Tes yeux sont fixés au sol, tu n'oses croiser mon regard. Ta main se meut d'elle-même, caresse ma joue. Je me fige, de peur de tout perdre, de gâcher ce moment. 

Tu sens ma tension. Tes lèvres effleurent le coin de mes lèvres, la peau de ma joue. Tu remontes jusqu'à mon oreille. Dans ma tête, tu murmures; il est temps de se dire au revoir, adieu. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser. Tu as parlé. Dis les mots que je n'attendais pas. C'est trop tard. Trop tard pour moi, tu t'es éloignée, montant vers ce bourreau qui va t'arracher à jamais à moi. Mes genoux lâchent, tu n'es plus là pour me voir. Mes larmes s'écoulent enfin et je m'excuse dans le vide. Je suis désolée, désolée de ne pas être arrivée jusqu'à toi. Désolée de t'avoir abandonnée.

**Author's Note:**

> Pendant longtemps, cet os a trainé au fond de ma tablette. Je ne parvenais pas à décider quels personnages se retrouvaient ici. Et puis, il y a eu une petite illumination et voilà le résultat. J'avais aussi une version autour d'un couple de Warehouse 13 mais je me suis laissée tenter par Swan Queen en définitive. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
